Talk:Deidara
Arms It says in the article, the arms got reattached by Kakuzu. But wasn't one of his arms blown of by kakashi's sharingan (into another dimension)? Ofc., as he is shown later with both arms attached, this is what has to be assumed. I was just wondering, if this tells us anything about Kakashi's technique or if this is just an overlooked glitch. not registerd, but curious. Call me Hellraiser :Kakashi only pushed the area around Deidara's elbow into another dimension. His lower arm was later found by Tobi and Zetsu. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but the question is how did they get back the arm that Gaara crushed? --LoveGunnerKuniochi (talk) 19:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I think that Kakuzu made him a new one, I read this on another site :I don't know how Kakuzu could make him a new one, since he needed the mouth and the whole mouth-hand clay-forming system, which would be nearly impossible to reproduce.It's either there was something left of the arm and they repaired it (somehow) or it was a slip from the creator. It seems like we're all confused here :)) :Well, they got away with making Sasori's own existance even possible, so, I'm sure they got away with cheating Death. But what I wonder is how Deidara got up without arms. He was in the ground when he escpaed Team Gai and Team 7. Did he crawl? ~Pommy-kun was here! Seiyuu? does anyone know the old Seyiuu for Deidara in ep. 135? it definitly was a different one than the guy in shippuden--RexGodwin (talk) 20:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) deidara doesn't look like he has mouths on his hands in that picture where he was caught in Itachi's genjutsu... --DeathNoteAndNaruto picture isn't the picture we had before better because in this one it shows him with a bruise on his cheek? (talk) 19:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that's just dirt since it's also on his hair and headband. ''~SnapperT '' 20:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Catchphrase I thought deidara's catchprase was "Art is a blast!", not "Art is an explosion!" :See Talk:Deidara/Archive 1#Deidara's catch phrase. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 20, 2009 @ 22:41 (UTC) I can't get it, in sasuke's fight his last word was: "my art is an explosion!" or "my art is the explosion!" ? The ultimate fan of NARUTO welimer2 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) strength Why is Deidara considered one of the strongest guys in the series....his explosions are only a little better than explosive notes..I know he took down Gaara but it was obvious that would not happen in a fair battle....he probably isnt even as strong as Sakura..Superaustin (talk) 18:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Well, he nearly did beat up Sasuke, which i doubt sakura could do. (talk) Errr, his clay has a lot more destructive power than exploding tags (He nearly destroyed half of Suna). He can craft his clay into a variety of different sculpts for different purposes, plus his eye can counter genjutsu. He's not one of the strongest characters in the series, but he's far stronger than Sakura and most other Chunin/Jonin. Mimixcarr (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I belive according to the databook, he was rated as strong as Sasuke...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, if not for his inferiority to lightning, he would have pwned Sasuke. Mimixcarr (talk) 07:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Well, this discussion doesn't look productive. Scissors cut the discussion off here. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 2, 2009 @ 17:16 (UTC) Sister? That rock ninja, Kurotsuchi, called Deidara her brother when she mentioned going to see Sasuke. (talk) 18:59, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :From what I have heard, Japanese people sometimes refers to people as "brother" or "sister" even if they are not related, as a sign of respect. Hence why "big brother" and "big sister" are usually used. Jacce | Talk 19:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh,like when naruto calls Shizune"Nii-chan"? (talk) 19:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. But I think he says "nee-chan" (big sis). "Nii-chan" is "big bro". Jacce | Talk 19:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, what Jacce has heard is true. It is not just in Japan though. Many "Eastern" countries have such culture. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 07:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! :) Jacce | Talk 08:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Arms? There is always a lot of debate on how he got his arms back (in the archives) but I always thought the one Gaara crushed was still on him, and another Akatsuki (not sure who) used medical Jutsu on him, and the remains of the arm Kakashi got rid of were remade by Kakuzu? :From what I remember, he found the arm that Kakashi tore off and went to look for the other one, which Tobi found in the grass. Then Kakazu saw them back on. Jacce | Talk 05:46, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Correction: Tobi found the arm Kakashi tore off, however, Kakazu and Deidara comments that Deidara's "arms" was reattached. Jacce | Talk 06:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah also, Deidara reveals a weird brown scabby thing on one arm (before his fight with Sasuke) (not sure what arm it was either) I always got the impression that Kakashi got rid of Deidaras elbow PERMANENTLY, and the rest of his arm landed in the grass. Is this brown thing an artificial elbow Kakuzu made? :I think we will never know for sure. Jacce | Talk 15:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Spose. Mimixcarr (talk) 06:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :On more notes of his arms, I'm bringing this up again; How did he get OUT OF THE GROUND without arms!? I don't care how much cheating they'll do, they can't explain that without logic. Sure, he jumped... But he was in PURE ROCK and DIRT. Explain that to me. ~Pommy-Kun was here! ::He was using Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. He probably wriggled through the ground, or even used his mouth. The technique most likely allows him to turn the ground loose enough to be able to jump out, at least with a chakra-enhanced jump. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Appearance? does anyone think Deidara should have a appearance section? Hidan does, so why not? if so, should i mention that weird suicide bombing thing where it's like, black..."thread"? with the thing that looked like Pacman, you know? REdClOuDs 10 (talk) 12:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC)it did look like Pacman, but it had pointed teeth... and giving an appearance section for Deidara is okay, cause it will give more information on the character... Picture and Kinjutsu... Why does Deidara not have a picture? just wondering, and also, where did this unnamed Iwagakure Kinjutsu come from? The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 03:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara does have a picture, the kinjutsu thing is from the third databook, and could you please shorten your signature? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 03:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, then it must be my computer because I can't see an image, although I can see images on other peoples profiles =S Also, okay, and I will shorten my signature. The leaves blow through the wind in the silent night ~Myself (talk) 03:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Deidara's views on Itachi's "art" Why does he think Itachi's genjutsu is "artistic"? I'm not denying it, nor am I confirming it, but I'm just wondering why. Is it the ability to use someone else's art to their advantage? Or being able to use it against them, or something similar? ::Itachi was standing in the sun light making it look like art. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hmm, really? He said somethig like "how could someones abilities interest me? I refuse to call that art" or something similar. Trivia- I noticed that the trivia comment I added was removed. If I was wrong, or I did something wrong, I aplogize. --Puppet King' 01:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It was already mentioned. ''~SnapperT '' 03:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad. --Puppet King' 02:24, March 5, 2010 (UTC) PLOTHOLE Deidara's entire body was blown to atoms. How is this happening? D: Kaihedgie (talk) 03:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read how Edo Tensei works before you go calling plot hole. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 03:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) How about Sasori's body then? :| Explain how that's suppose to work out. Kaihedgie (talk) 04:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Read this post: ::Consider this: Of those now brought back, only Deidara and Itachi are at peak or nearly peak condition (assuming Itachi isn't missing his eyes, which is doubtful, considering how this jutsu works). ::Kakuzu will be around 60% effective; he's powerful, but he'll likely have only 1 heart. He may not even be able to add more, considering his, ah, condition. ::And Sasori and Nagato will be nearly useless. ::Sasori is in a regular fleshy body, and has no puppets. He likely won't be able to make himself into a puppet again (I point to his...condition). He will have to spend lots of time making more puppets, even if they're just regular ones, and not people-puppets. ::And Nagato...doesn't have any of his, well, "stuff". He doesn't have that weird harness thing which he used to control his bodies from. He doesn't have any of those chakra rods, either loose or in himself. And most importantly, he doesn't have any of the 6 Paths bodies. Thus, he is left with only the Rinnegan. Admittedly powerful...but he also looked like he was 1 step above "moving skeleton". ::So, either these guys aren't going to be the threat we think....Or this is going to take a while longer (at the very least, longer "in-universe"). :That's my understanding of recent developments. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) And thus I repeat. Plothole. What's the point of bringing back two people who are completely useless? For that matter, how the hell can you bring Sasori back? How? I don't understand this D: I know how the jutsu works, but still D: Kaihedgie (talk) 04:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just because something is useless to our understanding doesn't make it a plot hole. As for Sasori. If were are understanding teh jutsu correctly from what we have so far been shown. Kabuto brought back Sasori's HUMAN, before turning himself into a puppet, body; Human body. Kishimoto is obviously hiding something. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 04:48, April 1, 2010 (UTC) It's way too early to brand this as a "plothole". It literally only just happened. Why not wait and see what the next few chapters bring before branding flaws in the storyline. >_> Not a plothole, the technique summons the soul, which is put in a body of a human sacrifice. It doesn't bring back the body of the resurrected person. In Sasori's case, I think that it'll simply be Sasori's soul in a human body. Omnibender - Talk - 20:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Kishimoto will explain new properties of this jutsu, like he did with the dead demon consuming seal when Kushina was telling her story. He doesn't have to, he already did, with the second databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Name? I've just noticed that- Deidara's one of the only Akatsuki withough a name meaning? Is his name made of random characters withough meaning or has no one just tryed to transalate it? Like: Sasori's name means scorpio, Konan's means little south, Hidan's means- uh, the rook in Shogi... Anyone? please? (talk) 19:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara's name has no obvious meaning, but it might be derived from Daidarabotchi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall- At the beggining of Deidara's background there's a very detailed account of how he got his kinjutsu and became a rogue. But I don't recall it being said at all. Is this from a filler that I never saw or is it fanmade? It reads "Even during his days as a shinobi in his home town of Iwagakure, Deidara garnered high praise for his clay sculptures. However, he still desired to reach even greater heights. At first, he simply focused on creating more and more works, but before long, he started craving a kinjutsu that was passed down in Iwagakure: a technique that allows one to knead chakra into substances. He violated the law and stole the technique, causing him to be pursued. However, as the Exploding Clay he had used for the first time detonated and took down his pursuers, he saw the art he had desired " I'm confused by it. :It's from the third databook. ''~SnapperT '' 19:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Deidara? What is he? I know that Deidara is dead its nothing new. I also know that Summoning: Impure World Resurrection dose not bring you back to life really ,but Kabuto stated that he was only partially controlling Deidara which means he is at least 50% himself so since we dont know much about this jutsu is he half dead half alive? Or so we state he is currently active but still dead IDK thats why im asking?TwinRisingDragons (talk) 18:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Deidara right now is nothing more than Deidara's soul inside the body of a sacrifice, made to look like Deidara through a layer of ash. Technique speaking, Zombie!Deidara has to obey Kabuto's every command, and the tag put inside his head would usually completely override his personality and free will. However, Kabuto altered the tag to allow Deidara some freedom, as that would make him far more efficient. :So basically, Deidara is a zombie controlled by Kabuto with just enough free will to fight properly. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) if it moves if it thinks that means its alive ! End of topic !--Petar93 (talk) 21:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Useless topic, and Deidara isn't alive. I don't know if the wiki was already up when Orochimaru used the First and Second Hokage, but I don't think they'd be considered alive when they were resurrected. Omnibender - Talk - 23:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed I dont think they were alive ether its deidara seems alot like himself and since Kabuto stated his was different i just wanted to ask. "You know not because you ask not-TwinDragon" TwinRisingDragons (talk) 00:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh it's definitely Deidara, but he's not alive. His soul has been placed inside of a sacrificial body. I guess he's technically undead, but I don't think it's worth creating a new status just for that.Denji (talk) 01:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC)